The Day I Kissed You
by CherryBMuse
Summary: So here it is! Finally! I'm sorry for the lame story line but I did this awhile back. This is my first one shot and it was on Quizilla,I did my best to edit as much as I could so please no rude comments. DISCLAIMER! I Do not own Kingdom Hearts!


You sat down waiting on the door step at your best friend's house.....who was Sora. Sora had been your best friend ever since you two were just little kids. As you were daydreaming about the past you felt someone put their hands over your eyes.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"Sora." you said with a smile on your face.

"Awwwwwww _________ how did you know it was me?" he asked

"I could tell your very bad at voice disguising."You said with a laugh "Oh and can you please take your hands of my face." you said again

"Oh,sorry." Sora said taking his hands off.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!" you heard a girl with red hair call running towards the both of you.

"Hey,Kairi.." said Sora not sounding happy at all to see her.

"Come on let's go! we're going to be late for school and Riku already went ahead!" Kairi said no paying attention to you.

"okay okay, let's go.....coming _____?" Sora asked looking back.

"Yea." you said

"Oh____ I didn't even see you there." said Kairi.

_"Yea right...."_ you thought to yourself.

The three all walked to school together. Well not really Kairi hung onto Sora's arm all the way there and you were behind them. The three of you just made it before the bell rang. You and Sora had the first class together which was art. You stood waiting for Sora who trying get away from Kairi.

"Sorry." Sora said

"It's okay." you said with a small smile.

"Let's go before we get into trouble." Sora said

"Yea." you said and the two of you began to walk to class.

The truth is that you had feelings for Sora and you were afraid to tell him because he was your best friend an was scared to lose him. You kept telling yourself that....

_He's just a friend!  
__He's just a friend!  
HE'S Just A Friend!_

You were so carried away in your thoughts again you didn't see a opened locker door right in front of you so you bashed your head right into it and fell to the ground.

"___! are you alright?!?!?!!?!?!" Sora asked in a very worried voice he was right beside you now.

"I'm fine." you said looking at him. "You know you really do worry a lot....but let's get to class." you said standing up and began to walk again.

"Oh,okay." he said following right behind you.

"Your late." said the teacher in a angry tone.

"Heh,Sorry." said Sora sitting down you just followed him and sat down in the seat next to him.

In art class you were just continuing what you did yesterday. Which was to draw someone very important to you and of course you drew Sora as something...well someone very important to you. He tried many many times to see what you were drawing but you kept on moving away from him so he wouldn't see. As you were drawing you glanced up at him chewing on his pencil you tell he was thinking then you thought to yourself.

_He's just a friend!  
He's just a friend!  
He's just a friend ____!  
He's Just A Friend __!  
HE'S JUST A FRIEND _______!  
_

"Ummmmmm.._______, hello?" Sora asked waving his hand in front of you.

"Oh,sorry." you said closing your book.

"Class is over let's go to our next class." he said "Okay." you said following right behind him. You were so zoned out that you didn't relize the bell went off.

As the two of you were walking down the hall to your next class which was gym but Sora had math next so you knew you two would go different ways down the hall but you stopped walking.

"Hey Sora can I ask you something?" you asked "Sure." he said turning around to face you. "Well......ummm....oh never mind!" you said with a laugh. "What is it?" he asked he was now very curious. "Nothing! let's get going." you said running down the hall to the gym "See you at lunch!" you yelled before you walked into the Girl's Change Room.

Sadly you had gym with Kairi and let's just say she wasn't the best partner to be with. The only reason why you got stuck being her partner was because you were the last one to come and nobody else wanted to be her partner because she was really bad at gym.

"______ I guess I'm your partner again!" she said all happy and she hugged you.

_"Happy?..... yea right she just want some attention from everybody."_ you thought then you forced a smile on your face.  
The sport you were playing was badminton(that's the sport I'm playing right now in gym.) and let's just say you had to do all the work because Kairi was to busy talking to other girls no playing at the moment about Sora.

"Why does she bother me so much?" you asked yourself in your head.  
Then walked over to Kairi and asked her "Are you ever going play at all?" She just looked at you "No can't you see I'm busy?" she asked in a snobbish tone. "Fine." you said walking back to the court and began to play again.

An other hour and half and gym was over as walked out of the change room there was Sora standing there waiting for you so you two could to lunch together but that all changed when....  
"SORA! YOU WAITED FOR ME HOW THOUGHTFUL!" Kairi yelled grabbing his arm and walked away. Sora turned his head and mouthed "I'm sorry." and you mouthed back "It's okay really." then you walked outside to the lunch table all alone.

_"He's just a friend....right?"_ you though to yourself _"If he is why does Kairi bug me so much?"_ you thought again you were so carried away in your thoughts you bumped into a girl.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said helping you up.

"Your sorry? I should be sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." you said standing up. Then you walked away.

You made it to the lunch table with the food that you bought which was a small sandwich and two chocolate chip cookies. You sat next to Riku well because the table that Sora and Kairi were sitting at was full of Kairi's friends.

"How was your day so far?" you heard Riku asked trying to start up a conversation

"Fine..."you said staring at Sora

"Give up ______ your in love." said Riku following your gaze.

"Wh....a...t?" you asked blushing so hard you couldn't stop blushing.

"Your in love with Sora." Riku standing up.

"Where are you going?" you asked.

"I have a class to catch so hurry up and eat." Riku said waving his hand.

It's the end of day and you were walking home alone because Sora was with Kairi.

_"Am I? In love with Sora?"  
"No! He's just a friend!"  
"But......No! No NO!" _you thought to yourself.

You made it home you threw your bag on the floor and laid on your bed thinking about what Riku had said earlier. "Maybe...." you said out loud. You sat up and pulled out the drawing book you had and looked at the picture you drew of Sora.......

You were at the beach getting ready to go to the islands because you wanted to get away from thinking about Sora......or even seeing Sora today. As you got into the boat you heard someone calling your name. You looked up to see Sora running towards the boat.

_"There goes that plan."_ you thought and you smiled at him.

"Heading off to the islands are we now?" Sora asked in a very sexy tone. "Yes I am." you said "Well let me come with you I'd die if I have to spend another day with !" he said down on his knees begging.

You couldn't resist those puppy eyes of his so you gave and said "Yes." with a smile "Alright let's go!" Sora said getting into the boat and the two of you left for the islands.  
As you got out of the boat you tripped.

"_______? are you okay?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

You began to laugh "You know your funny when you act all concerned." and you got up.

"Very funny _____"Sora said then he began to run "Last one to the cave is a rotten egg!" he yelled at you.

"Hey no fair!" you yelled at him running right behind him "you cheated!" you yelled again.

"No you just suck at running!" Sora yelled back you laughing.

You finally reached the cave and you tripped over his foot and fell on top of him.  
"Whoa!....angry that I beat you?" Sora asked

"Ha no! I won because you cheated and your big feet got in my way." you said and the two because to laugh. You couldn't help but you were so close to him!....to his lips!

_"He's just a friend!"_ you thought  
_"HE'S JUST A FRIEND!"_ you thought again  
"HE'S JUST A FRIEND!" you yelled getting off him and backed up against a cave wall you covered mouth because realized that you yelled it out instead of thinking it.

"________ are you alright?" Sora asked you moving closer to you.

"I'm sorry...." you said quickly through your hands. "_____ what's wrong?" Sora asked putting his hand on your shoulder. "Nothing I'm fine." you said taking his hand off of you and you got up and walked away.

_"Nice going _____!"  
"Nice going you ruined it!"  
"He probably thinks you hate him!"_  
You thought walking deeper into the cave.

You looked at all the drawings you, Riku,Kairi and Sora use to draw on these walls. You put your hand on the wall and thought of the first time you kissed Sora.  
It was along time ago when you were kids. You and Sora were swimming and his foot got caught in some sea weed. He was drowning and you saved as he was out cold you gave him CPR a couple of times. When he finally started breathing again you were happy and you kissed him on the lips. Ever since that day you kept that part to yourself.

"I do love him." you said in quiet tone then you started to head back to the beach and there you saw Sora waiting for you.

"_____ I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you." Sora said sitting near a fire that he made.

"No....I'm sorry for running off like that." you said sitting down next to him.

You looked at the fire burning "Sora..." you said. "Yes?" he asked "Do you remember that day..." you said "Which one ____?" he asked again looking at you. "The day you were drowning.." you said "Yea I remember that day....you saved me." he said "Yea....that day I also kissed you.....you were asleep so I think you don't remember it." you said. "Yea I remember that too." Sora said "Wait.....what!?" you asked "I was only pretending to be asleep so you kiss me." he said standing up "Let's go for a swim." he said holding out his hand. "Okay." you said and you grabbed onto his hand.

You two were having so much fun swimming laughing away until......it was like time had repeated it's self all over again Sora's foot got caught on some sea weed yet again and began to drown.  
"Sora!" you yelled going under water and freeing his foot from the sea weed and you took him to shore.

"Come on! Come on!" you said pushing his chest. "Damn it!" you cried then you gave him CPR again and again and again.....until he started cough up water and he smiled at you. You gave him a smack across the face.

"Ow!______what was that for?" Sora asked.

"You gave me a scare!" you yelled at him. "But it did let you kiss me again." he said with a smile "I was scared! that you could of died!" you cried and then you hugged him "I was scared that I would of lost you...." you cried again.

Tears were falling down your face now. You felt his arms wrap around you.

"I'm sorry.." Sora said "I love you..." you said looking up at Sora.

Sora smiled then kissed you softly on the lips. "I love you too." he said. You smiled then thought for a moment...

"What about Kairi?" you asked just thinking about her.

"Well we'll have to tell her wouldn't we? after you become my girlfriend." Sora said with a smile. "Of course." you said kissing him again.

_"I finally have him."_  
You thought with a smile on your face.

"Let's stay here for the night. The sunset is beautiful." Sora said

"Yes let's." you said. The two of you sat on the beach watching the sun go down together you were in his arms.

"I love you.." you said  
"I love you too ____" Sora said then you two kissed as the sun went down.

**The End!**


End file.
